1.1.6-Alasse-irena
Brick!Club 1.1.6 So I missed yesterday, but I am back today, for more bishop stories. In other words, this chapter should carry the subtitle, “Wherein, in spite of fascinating analysis and discussion, I tire of reading about the bishop.” But! That doesn’t mean I have nothing to contribute. Much of this chapter could have been contained in a brochure the front page of which would read: “Ever wanted to rob Bishop Myriel? We case the joint so you don’t have to!” There was a strange inconsistency in this, though - we’re told in the first paragraph that “There was no exit possible from this oratory, except by passing through the bedroom, nor from the bedroom, without passing through the dining-room”, then later on that in the bedroom, “A glazed door opened on the garden”. That seems like an exit aside from the dining room to me. Next things. This quote: His wealthy penitents and the sainted women of D—— had more than once assessed themselves to raise the money for a new altar for Monseigneur’s oratory; on each occasion he had taken the money and had given it to the poor. “The most beautiful of altars,” he said, “is the soul of an unhappy creature consoled and thanking God.” I can’t help but imagine these women, given that it’s been several times they’ve raised the money, being like, “Dammit man, buy a new bloody altar. That’s what the money was *for*.” I hope he told them when he took the money that he intended to use it for the poor instead - not because I don’t think that was an excellent idea - just because it’s nice to tell people where their donations are going. Onwards to more useful observations: This is basically the chapter where we learn all of Myriel’s little luxuries and indulgences - chiefly, the silver cutlery, the candlesticks, and the flowers. He’s very attached to the silver, in particular - couldn’t imagine not eating off silver cutlery. And yet, Baptistine has to give up on her dream of a fancy couch. I imagine that she never told Myriel about her desire for a fancy couch, because at this point I’ve been conditioned for chapters to believe Myriel’s a really excellent man, and her furniture seems no more extravagant than his silverware. I do feel like he is taking his two housemates for granted a bit, though. I understand why he wants to keep his door always open, but that it makes Magloire and Baptistine uneasy is also reasonable, and he doesn’t seem to see this. It sounds to me as though he’s said at last in exasperation at their objections, “Fine, bolt your doors, then. Mine’s staying open.” I feel like he forgets that his lifestyle choices also affect those who live with him - like when he gives all their money away, so that Magloire and Baptistine has to carefully budget to ensure there’s enough to feed visitors. He doesn’t seem to see much of the harder side of his choices. Last note: the Bishop has cows? Huh. How did I not notice this the first time round? Commentary Sarah1281 Those women would probably be better off just buying the alter and having it installed themselves than continuing to donate money for an altar and being surprised when he doesn’t buy one.